ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sugar-coated Directive
category:MissionsCategory:A Shantotto Ascension Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *After the cutscene with Domina Shantotto in Qufim Island, you will be given 6 seals to attach to at least 3 out of the 6 Protocrystals. The 6 cloisters where the Protocrystals are located are spread throughout Vana'diel: **Cloister of Flames -- Ifrit's Cauldron **Cloister of Frost -- Fei'Yin **Cloister of Gales -- Cape Teriggan **Cloister of Tremors -- Quicksand Caves **Cloister of Storms -- The Boyahda Tree **Cloister of Tides -- Den of Rancor *Upon examining a Protocrystal you will get a message saying something has stymied your attempt to attach the seal. *Examine the Protocrystal again and you will be offered entrance to a BCNM entitled: "Sugar-Coated Directive" **Buffs WILL wear upon entering the battlefield, including TP and casted Reraise (not enchantment Reraise). *Enter to face a much weaker version of the Prime Avatar. *Examine the Protocrystal again after winning each battlefield to attach the Domina seal and obtain a Counterseal. **If you win the battle but accidentally leave the area before obtaining the counterseal, it is possible to return and obtain it without fighting the avatar again. **Unlike the Prime Avatar fights, victory leaves you at the Protocrystal's location. If you are doing both the Prime Avatar fight and this, do this fight first to avoid having to travel to the Protocrystal's location again. *Avatar will not be defeated until it ATTEMPTS to use its 2-Hour ability 5 times in total (at 80, 60, 40, 20, and 1% HP). Upon reaching 1% HP it will continue to take damage but will still not actually be defeated until it has attempted its 5th Astral Flow attack. **Unlike the standard avatar battles, the avatars (other than Ramuh) can be stunned, including their Astral Flow abilities. Stunned attempts still apply toward the 5 count. *After you have won at least 3 battlefields and received 3 counterseals, return to the Trodden Snow in Qufim Island for a cutscene. *Gil reward seems to be random* A reward of 50,000 gil is given if one kills all 6 avatars and obtained all 6 seals from clicking on the protocrystals after zoning out from the weakened avatar battle. (Confirmed) A reward of 30,000 gil is given if one kills 5 avatars.( ) ' Strategies ' *The avatars' damage resistances are significantly less potent than those fought in the "Trial By..." quests. Physical attacks do much closer to "normal" damage, and elemental damage attacks not corresponding to an avatar's weakness will only have damaged reduced by half instead of being fully resisted. **Additionally, these avatars are not immune to enfeebles that do not correspond with their weak element, like the "Trial By..." avatars are. However, they are still immune to enfeebles corresponding with their own element. For instance, Titan still cannot be slowed. Their resistances are actually rather low with support job enfeebles sticking quite well. *The avatars will automatically use their Astral Flow ability upon reaching 80, 60, 40, 20, and 1% HP, regardless of their TP. (Each usage will still consume the avatar's TP) **Dropping an avatars HP from 100 down to 20% in 2 weaponskills will result in the avatar using it's 2 hour 4 times in a row (once for 80% 60% 40% and 20% HP). **If the avatar is allowed to accumulate enough TP before reaching one of the above percentages of HP, it may use it on a different Blood Pact ability. Astral Flow attack usage is determined solely by their remaining HP, not TP. *The avatar must attempt to use its Astral Flow attack 5 times before it will be defeated. Even if it is brought down to 1% HP faster than it can use its preceding Astral Flow attacks, it will pause at 1% until it has attempted 5 usages of the attack. **The avatar's 5th Astral Flow attack has a much longer readying time than normal. *Soloable easily by generally any level 75 job given a standard melee/solo build. *You can join in on the fights provided someone in the party has the mission and starts the BC. ' Specific Avatars ' *All Avatars spam their Astral Flow ability throughout the fight, though it is considerably weak. *Unlike primes fought during the Trial quests, physical attacks seem to be more effective than magical ones. *Titan uses Earthen Fury repeatedly but they seem to be weak, doing beteween 50-100 at 100-40~%, then up to 200-300 at the last 20%, i don't know if its a bug but when you get the prime to 1%, it doesn't die right away. (I did another 1800HP worth of damage before he eventually died.) *Garuda uses Aerial Blast repeatedly but did ~100 damage to a 75 BLU/NIN *Fought Ramuh on Watersday, Didn't start using Judgment Bolt until 70% and they were all weak 30-60 per (even at 10%) SAM/DNC, I did Sekkanoki Rana(1204)+ Gekko(1111) with a 1401 Darkness, Took Ramuh prime to 14%. Rest was easily taken down by conventional Soboro/DNC methods... extremely easy fight. *Ifrit used his Warcry blood pact multiple times when I did this fight. The avatars do use some of their normal blood pacts, but with the frequency at which a couple of the avatars used these leads me to believe it is not so much based off of tp. More data on the topic would be nice. *400 Experience/Limit points gained for winning battlefield Game Description :;Mission Orders: Your inaugural mission as special operative of the Shantotto Empire requires you to attach enchanted seals to the protocrystals scattered across Vana'diel. Your new empress has stressed that she takes failure poorly. ---- Game Script ----